Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $679{,}500{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{11}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $679{,}500{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{6}.795 \times 10^{\exponentColor{11}}$